


Natasha and Bucky with a S/O who can play the piano

by TalaMorningstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, I love them so much, M/M, So i had to do it, and they are great on the piano, they are absolutely wonderful, this was requested by a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaMorningstar/pseuds/TalaMorningstar
Summary: Baisically what the title says





	Natasha and Bucky with a S/O who can play the piano

## Bucky

  * He probably doesn’t know
  * But not because he doesn’t care
  * He loves you
  * He just hasn’t heard you play before
  * But when he does
  * Oh boy
  * Prepare yourself
  * He’s like a puppy
  * He’d be all over you
  * He’d want to know everything
  * When did you start learning to play the piano
  * Did you go to a tutor or did you teach yourself
  * If it’s the latter he’d be so impressed  ~~like he wasn’t already~~
  * He’d brag to the other avengers about how amazing you are
  * Like “Hey did you know that my s/o thought themselves how to play the piano?!”
  * “YES YOUDID!! AND I SWEAR IF YOU SAID THAT ONE MORE TIME I WILL GO INSANE!!”
  * He’d be the Proudest BoyfriendTM



## Natasha

  * She probably did a background check on you before you two started dating so she knows
  * Don’t judge her okay she was just being cautious
  * But knowing something is different that actually seeing/hearing it
  * So when she hears you play the piano for the first time
  * She sMiLeS
  * Yeah it might not seem like much but on the inside she’s fucking bEaMiNg
  * You probably wouldn’t have noticed she was in the room if she hadn’t come up to you and hugged you from behind
  * She wouldn’t be like Bucky tho
  * Of course she would be really proud of you
  * But she’d show it in more subtle ways
  * Like whenever you practice she’d come up behind you and hug you
  * After that she’d take your hands and kiss them
  * She’d be the proudest and most supportive girlfriend
  * When she has nightmares she’d ask you to play the piano because it calms her down
  * Just wholesome Nat :3




End file.
